


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by undeadasleep



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadasleep/pseuds/undeadasleep
Summary: Unknown: I know what you did last summer, R.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/gifts).



> Based loosely on I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes, based tightly on an anon prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Tali because Tali is lovely.

_Maya Hart is typing…._

_1 unread message from: Maya Hart_

_Maya Hart: Riley, where are you?_

_Maya Hart is typing…_

_Maya Hart: Riles, I know you read that._

_Riley Matthews is typing…_

_Riley Matthews: okay._

_Maya Hart is typing…_

_1 unread message from: Maya Hart_

Riley swiped the notification from her screen, chewing on her bottom lip. She stopped when she tasted blood, wincing slightly. Of course, she would be this anxious. Of course, she would let things escalate to where they are now. She shouldn’t have agreed to meet Farkle today. She should have been home, writing. Talking to her best friend. Getting prepared for college in the fall. Reading to Auggie. Instead, she sat in a small cafe in Manhattan, drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

_Lucas Friar is typing…_

_1 unread message from: Lucas Friar_

_Lucas Friar: Riles, are you going to come out of hiding?_

_Lucas Friar: We miss you in the real world._

_Riley Matthews is typing…_

_Riley Matthews: I don’t know yet._

_Riley Matthews: will report back asap._

_Lucas Friar is typing...._

_Lucas Friar: what does that mean, Riley._

_Riley Matthews: gtg._

Riley dropped her phone onto the table as a familiar brunet mop of hair entered the cafe, a somewhat hesitant smile falling onto her lips. Suddenly, she felt as if nothing she would say would be enough. She felt inadequate as she glanced at her outfit- an attempt to look nice- that failed in comparison to the clothes that Farkle wore. She watched as he looked around warily, his eyes locking with hers a moment later. He smiled warmly, making his way to her.

“Hey,” she greeted, the hesitance leaving her voice once he sat down. “I ordered you a tea, earl grey, right?”

“Right.” Farkle nodded, tilting his head at her. He looked as if he was studying her, memorizing her features in a way that was enough to make her shiver. “How have you been, Riley? It’s been so long.”

“I’ve been… okay,” she lied, nodding along. “How are you? How has London treated you guys? I see your dad’s name all over the headlines nowadays.”

Farkle grimaced, nodding. “Yeah, he’s everywhere. London is nice, I guess. And I’ve been as okay as one can be when they’re suddenly whisked away from their friends and girlfriend for a year.”

“A year? Farkle, what do you-” “I’m coming back here for college, Riles. Columbia wants me, and I want them. I’ll be back here. For good.” A large smile was on his lips, but Riley couldn’t ignore the biting feeling in her stomach.

“Farkle…”

“You aren’t happy about it,” he murmured, his face falling. She grimaced, shaking her head as she sought for an explanation. But everything she could think of came out wrong in her head.

“Of course I’m happy, Farkle,” she blurted, the words coming out before she could stop them. “I’m so happy you’re here to stay that I could kiss you, and I want to. I’m so happy you’re here because the last year has been terrible without you, and I can’t even look Lucas in the eye, let alone Maya. We were finally happy, and you left. Can’t you tell why I’m scared? I never stopped being in love with you, and I’m scared, Farkle. I’m scared you’ll leave again. Please don’t leave again.” At this point, Riley’s voice had fallen to a hushed whisper, her eyes wide and persistent.

“Riley-” Farkle was cut off by the waitress coming by, sitting their respective teas on the table. They both thanked her, and as soon as she left, he turned back to Riley.

“Riley,” he began again, taking her hands in his, “don’t think like that. I’m back. I’m here. I'm not leaving again, not for a long time. We can come clean to Lucas and Maya. I feel so bad that I've made you keep it a secret for so long. But I'm here. We can be together now.”

Riley went to reply when her phone went off, making her flinch. _Of course,_ it would go off now. Of course. She made no move to read the text, knowing it was probably just Maya.

“We can be together now?” she asked instead, smiling at Farkle hesitantly. He nodded, a concerned look on his face.

“Answer that, Riley, I know you want to.”

“I just want you.”

“You'll have me forever, Riles. Answer your text. I don't mind.” Riley nodded, smiling slightly at him.

_1 unread message from Maya Hart_

_1 unread message from Unknown_

_Maya Hart: Riles????_

Riley rolled her eyes and ignored the text, hesitantly clicking on the unknown one. But as soon as she read it, her face fell, and she carefully set her phone down. Farkle bit his lower lip, reaching a hand out to set on top of one of hers.

“What is it, Riles? Is everything okay?” he asked, getting a frown in reply.

“You tell me.” she slid the phone over to him, and he easily unlocked it, reading the message with a sigh.

“Oh, gosh, Riley, I'm so sorry,” he mumbled, squeezing her hand. “I shouldn't have… I should have waited until it was officially… I'm so sorry to get you in this mess.”

_Unknown: I know what you did last summer, R._

“It's okay,” she said, reading the message again, “I can handle it. We should tell Lucas and Maya before this picture gets out.”

“I agree. Let's go?”

“Farkle, right now?” Riley frowned, suddenly much more afraid.

“Sure, why not? It would save face.”

“...okay.”

* * *

_Riley Matthews: bay window in five._

_Maya Hart is typing…_

_Maya Hart: you're coming back out?_

_Maya Hart: be there in five_

_Lucas Friar: ^^_

_Zay Babineux: am I included in this ^_

_Maya Hart: probs not rn, sorry bb_

_Zay Babineux: nah, I understand. O.G. group discussions are important._

_Riley Matthews: love you, Zay._

* * *

When Maya and Lucas showed up at the bay window, the last thing they expected was to see Farkle. Farkle, who was supposed to be in London, but he was here instead.

“Farkle, you're-”

“Not in London,” Maya finished Lucas’s sentence, both of them staring at him in confusion as Riley curled herself into Farkle’s side.

“I'm not. I'm here for good. And to own up to some idiotic things we did last summer.”

“What did you do?” Lucas asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. Riley knew then that they blew it completely. They screwed up, their lives were over. But it was too late now.

“I kissed Riley. While she was dating you. Which was completely stupid and spur of the moment-”

“-and it didn’t mean to be a big deal, but it was. That’s why I broke up with you, Lucas. Because I couldn’t handle keeping it from you, and Farkle was moving to London-”

“-which is why you haven’t spoken to us,” Maya concluded, glancing at Lucas, who had an impassive expression on his face. Neither spoke after that, the silence uncomfortable for them all. Riley had found it in her to speak when her phone went off.

_Lucas Friar: how did it happen?_

_Lucas Friar: you can say it out loud._

Riley took in a sharp breath then looked up at Lucas, nodding. “Lucas asked me to tell them how it happened. Farkle, do you-”

“Not at all.”

“It was when Farkle came to tell me he was moving to London…”

_“Riley, I have to tell you something important,” Farkle said, coming through the bay window urgently. She looked up from her laptop and smiled warmly, all too familiar with the boy coming into her room randomly with that tone of voice. She pushed her laptop away and went to sit at the bay window, patting the seat beside her._

_“_ _What’s the matter, Farkle? Are you madly in love with Maya?” she teased, an all too familiar joke coming from her lips. But then he looked at her with that look he only reserved for her, the one that sent shivers down her spine, and he rested his hand on her knee gently, and he whispered, “My dad got a job offer, Riley. One he couldn’t refuse. One he… I’m moving away.”_

_“What?” The tears came fast, a drop of one, two, three, that landed on her lips and made her taste the salt resting in her sadness. “How far? I mean, it can’t be too far, right? New York is the hub for business like his, is he moving you to Manhattan? I’m sure you can still go to school with us or-”_

_“London, Riley.” His voice was so gentle, so loving, that it took her a second to process what he said. “London? You’re kidding, right?” “I’m not.” Riley shook her head and stood up, pacing her room anxiously. This was the most space that had ever truly been between the two of them when something went awry in their carefully planned future. She couldn’t comprehend it, and Farkle couldn’t watch her like this, mumbling to herself anxiously._

_“_ _Riley.” He was up and standing in front of her, his hands gently on her wrists which lay at her sides. “Riley, look at me.”_

_“Why are you leaving? Stay here with me. We’re going into senior year, Farkle.” She glanced up at him, her eyes inevitably fixated on his- once he caught her gaze, he seldom dropped it. He sighed, trying his best to not let her captivating eyes pull him in as he muttered his way through the next sentence. “_

_As much as I want to- as much as I love you- I can’t. You know my mom lives in California. It’s either there or London, Riles.”_

_“Stay here, with me. Please, Farkle? You know Dad will let you stay with me, and-”_

_Maybe it was desperation. Maybe it was idiocy. Maybe it was that seeing Riley so distraught by the thought of him leaving drove him to think incoherently. But whatever it was that drove him, he still did it. One hand shifted to her waist, the other to the side of her head, and before either could process it, he kissed her fiercely. And to his surprise, she kissed him back just as strong. Never mind the fact that she was dating Lucas and he was dating Smackle. For the moment, everything stopped. Riley and Farkle were just them. He wasn't leaving. She wasn't distraught._

_“Farkle.” She pulled away, resting her forehead on his._

_“Hi,” he whispered, a small smile on his lips. Riley Matthews kissed him back. She actually did._

_“I love you, Farkle Orion Minkus. You know that, right?” Her hands lay on his chest, her fingers playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie. His eyes widened, but he couldn't fight the grin that appeared on his lips._

_“_ _And I love you, Riley Brooke Matthews. Forever.” He nodded, but he knew what she was going to say before he even finished his sentence, so he said it instead. “But we can't be together. Because of Isadora and Lucas.”_

_“I was going to say London, I didn’t even think about Lucas… oh, we’re terrible, Farkle. We’re absolutely terrible.” “_

_No, no we aren’t. Isadora and I are on the verge of breaking up, and I’ve seen how you look at Lucas. You aren’t happy, Riley.” She was ready to reply, to throw words she didn’t mean at him in the hopes she could right this, but his phone went off, and they both knew he had to leave._

_“I love you, Farkle.” “_

_I love you too, Riley. With all my heart.” He kissed her forehead, and with that, he ducked out of her window for what she thought would be the last time, leaving her in tears._

“So that’s why you broke up with me. Huh.” That was all it took for Lucas to shake his head, glancing at Maya. “I’m gonna go. It was nice to see you, Farkle. I need to process this.”

“Bye, Lucas,” the brunet boy replied softly, though he felt Riley’s heart breaking. Maya smiled apologetically at them, watching Lucas leave.

“I’m not mad at you guys. You didn’t hurt me, honey, okay? I’m just gonna go check on Lucas. I’ll be back, I promise.” And with that, Maya Hart left the way she came.

_Unknown: I know what you did last summer, Riley. Don’t you know diamonds aren’t a girl’s best friend? Secrets are. You’re safe… for now._


End file.
